I'm With?
by mikupikufuuyuumii
Summary: CANON. Rencana tidur sehariannya gagal, lalu berita dan fakta mengejutkan mengunjunginya, lalu? Apartemennya dihancurkan? Poor Kagami. Special for Kagami's Birthday! Mind to RnR? Hope you like it.


Hari ini tanggal 2 Agustus, hari Minggu, itu berarti hari untuk berlibur. Tapi, ia benar – benar tak berencana untuk melepaskan diri dari kasur empuk di apartemennya.

Tapi, rencananya untuk tidur seharian gagal sudah ketika ia mendapatkan pesan dari sang _kantoku_ yang berisi ancaman untuk segera berlatih.

Dalam hati ia memaki sang _kantoku_ yang menggagalkan rencananya, serta berdoa agar sang _kantoku_ tak bersin saat itu juga.

Dengan langkah malas ia segera berjalan mencari lemari untuk berganti baju. Mengambil baju acak dan jadilah kini ia berselimutkan kaos hitam polos dengan celana _navy blue_ selutut. Sepertinya ia sangat tak niat untuk pergi.

* * *

**I'm With?**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas, tapi matahari sudah sangat – sangat membuatnya kepanasan.

Matahari bersinar sangat terik di depannya, membuat sepasang iris _maroon_nya merasa silau dan membuat pandangannya sedikit memudar, dan hal itu mengakibatkan—

**Bugh**.

—tubuhnya membentur sesuatu yang berlekuk, dan coba tebak siapa itu?

"Oy, kalau jalan pakai mata!" suara familiar terdengar di telinganya.

Dengan perasaan kesal ia melihat seseorang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. "Kau?" kemudian pandangannya menajam.

"Kau?" meng_copy_ perkataan dan gerakan matanya, bahkan pemuda yang menabraknya menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan, ia ikut bertanya.

Ia memundurkan tangan dan wajahnya sejenak, menatap apapun yang berada di sampingnya kemudian menatap Kagami. "Tentu saja berja—"

"Aomine_cchi_!" baru saja ia akan menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi seorang pemuda dengan baju yang sangat 'wah' tiba – tiba menggandeng tangannya.

Kagami mengerti.

Raut sebal itu kemudian berubah menjadi raut mengejek. "Berjalan – jalan atau ber_kencan_, eh?" dengan penekanan kata _kencan_ ia menatap iris _navy blue_ Aomine.

"Ck. Ayo pergi, Kise." tanpa memperdulikan Kagami, Aomine segera menarik jari – jemari Kise yang menggenggam erat jari – jemarinya.

Sedangkan Kise dengan mudah tertarik begitu saja. "_E-Etto_? Ah, _jaa_ Kagami_cchi_!"

Sedangkan Kagami hanya mengembangkan senyum mengejeknya sambil mengiyakan perkataan Kuroko bahwa kedua temannya itu memiliki hubungan khusus, dan perjalanan berlanjut.

* * *

Suara mobil dan motor memenuhi pendengarannya, sangat berisik menurutnya, mengganggu kenyamanan pejalan kaki –menurutnya. Tapi, kalau ia mengatakannya, _who's care_? –sekali lagi, menurutnya.

Sedangkan penciumannya kini dipenuhi aroma roti lezat dari toko kue di sampingnya saat ini, membuat iris _maroon_nya tertarik untuk melihat keadaan di sana, dan ia terjebak—

"Taiga?" seorang pemuda yang amat – sangat ia kenali mendekatinya bersama sekantung kue.

Mau tak mau, dengan terpaksa ia berhenti sekali lagi untuk menjawab sapaan –atau mungkin lebih dari itu bersama sang kakak. "_Yo_, Tatsuya!"

—Himuro Tatsuya, siapa yang tak mengetahuinya? Kakak dari Kagami Taiga, itu mengajak Kagami untuk berhenti dari kegiatan berjalan kakinya dan menyuruhnya duduk menemaninya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" pertanyaan yang seharusnya dilontarkan dari salah seorang di antara kakak – beradik itu sebenarna dilontarkan oleh seorang pebasket Akita yang terkenal dengan tingginya.

Pandangan malas dengan sedikit semburat kesal dapat Kagami lihat di wajah Murasakibara. "Ayolah Atsushi, sudah lama kita tak bersama Taiga, bukan?" dan Himuro mencoba menenangkan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Kagami mencoba meng_copy_ pertanyaan Murasakibara dengan sedikit editan ketika melihat Murasakibara telah duduk di hadapannya.

Himuro tersenyum, sedangkan Murasakibara cemberut. "Hanya berjalan – jalan di Tokyo, dan –mungkin—berencana mengunjungimu."

"Bersama—_nya_?" sedangkan Kagami hanya memberikan respon yang sangat – amat tidak sopan. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk Murasakibara dan tatapannya seakan amat – sangat menolak.

Dan tentu saja itu sangat mengganggu Murasakibara. "Muro_chin_, apakah aku boleh meremuknya?" dengan tangan yang sudah siap menerkam wajah Kagami, Murasakibara bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Atsushi." ah, tentu saja iya itu jawabannya.

Sedangkan Kagami tak peduli. "Kau belum menjawab. Jadi kenapa kau kesini bersamanya?"

Tapi, pertanyaan Kagami mendapatkan respon yang tidak diinginkan oleh Kagami. Himuro menunjukkan wajah merahnya kemudian mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan kemudian—

"Muro_chin_, kenapa kau tak menjawabnya? Tentu saja karena aku kekasih Muro_chin_. Iya 'kan, Muro_chin_?"

—Dengan polosnya Murasakibara menjawab pertanyaan Kagami, dan mengucapkan kalimat yang tak diinginkan Himuro.

Dan yang terjadi berikutnya? Wajah Himuro memucat dan hanya mengangguk – ngangguk kaku, sedangkan wajah Kagami sudah berbentuk abstrak.

"_So-Souka_! Ha ha ha, _omedetou _Tatsuya! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ha ha ha, _jaa_." dan Kagami kemudian memberikan gerakan kaku, tawa garing, dan langsung meninggalkan kakak dan kekasih kakaknya—yang tak ingin ia akui.

* * *

_Shock_. Itulah yang dirasakannya ketika bertemu dengan sang kakak setelah sekian lama. _Double Shock_, terjadi ketika ia melihat Murasakibara ada bersama Himuro. _Triple Shock_ pun hadir ketika menerima kenyataan yang benar benar menggemparkan dunianya.

Ketiga hal itu benar – benar membuatnya tak berniat untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya, dan membuatnya beristirahat sejenak.

Maka, kini, di sini lah ia. Duduk di sekitar taman yang di penuhi beberapa sepasang kekasih, orang – orang lanjut usia, dan bocah – bocah yang sibuk bermain.

Bersama sebuah burger yang baru saja dibelinya di sebuah toko burger di dekatnya, ia mengarahkan tatapannya keseluruh penjuru taman yang bisa ia pandangi.

Hingga terasa ada orang lain yang duduk di bangku tamannya. Ah, hal itu tak menjadi penggagalnya untuk terus menjelajahi matanya pada pemandangan taman, tapi yang berikutnya—

"_A-Anoo_, Akashi-_san_—"

"Itu bukan namaku."

"Ta-Tapi—"

"Itu bukan namaku, Kouki."

—Begitu mendengar percakapan kecil itu dan mendengar nama yang cukup familiar baginya, hasrat penasaran mendatanginya, membuatnya menatap sang tamu.

DAN KALIAN TAHU APA YANG TERJADI?!

"Furihata?" Kagami menyapa teman setim basketnya tanpa perintah oleh pemilik mulut. Sungguh ingin rasanya ia terjun ke kolam ikan di sekitarnya saat itu.

Sedangkan Furihata yang baru menyadari keberadaan Kagami hanya terdiam, dan perlahan iris _caramel_nya membulat dan wajahnya kemudian memucat. "Ka-Ka-Kagami?" kemudian senyum kaku terukir. "Ha-Hai."

"Kau—Kahami Taiga?"

"Kagami Taiga." ralat Kagami begitu mendengar namanya disalah sebutkan oleh sang kapten Rakuzan. "Sedang apa kau di sini, Furihata?"

"_A-anoo_, menemani Akashi-s—"

"Berkencan denganku." ucapan Furihata seketika dipotong oleh Akashi dengan kalimat yang—_shoot shoot shoot_, membekukan Furihata.

"Furihata? Kau? Berkencan dengan_nya_?" sekali lagi, kalimat sindiran dengan penekanan kata _nya_, dan jawaban yang didapatkannya adalah anggukan kaku Furihata dan tatapan dan senyum maut Akashi dengan maksud 'pergi-kau-jangan-mengganggu'.

"_So-Souka_! Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu! _Jaa_ Furihata!"

* * *

Ia berlari. Kagami berlari begitu menyadari jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat empat menit, yang berarti ia sudah terlambat empat menit dari waktu yang ditentukan.

Saat itu, ia menunduk, menatap jarum jam yang terus berputar di jam tangannya, hingga tanpa sadar ada sebuah sepedah atau gerobak atau mungkin sepedah dan gerobak yang sudah di _upgrade_, atau yang lainnya di hadapannya dan—

**Brug!**

—untuk kedua kalinya, ia terjatuh akibat tertabrak, ditabrak, atau menabrak sesuatu. Begitu mengangkap wajahnya, di hadapannya terlihat sebuah—tunggu, boneka wortel?

"Kau tak apa—Ka-Kau?!"

"Ada apa, Shin-c_han_—Eh?"

"Kalian?"

Entah ada angin apa hari ini sepertinya Kagami memang ditakdirkan untuk menjumpai teman – teman mantan rekan setim bayangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah jalan begitu, _baka_?" belum selesai ia menegakkan diri, pegangan dan tarikan tangan dari Midorima terlepas begitu saja.

"_Ittai! Te-Teme_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sedangkan Kagami tak peduli dengan pertanyaan yang diucapkan Midorima. "Kalian sendiri, apa yang kalian lakukan di tengah jalan?"

"_Baka_, sebegitu parahnya kah jika kau terus – menerus jatuh terduduk begitu? Tentu saja mengendarai kendaraan itu di tengah jalan bukan di trotoar!" Midorima ikut membalas seraya merapihkan kacamatanya.

"Ck. Maksudku, apa yang kalian lakukan berdua?!" merasa kalah, Kagami tak mau menyerah, ia mengganti pertanyaan.

"Itu tentu saja karena kami—" jeda sejenak. "itu ka-karena—" dan diam. Midorima seperti enggan menjawab.

"Karena kami sedang berkencan!" dan dengan gampangnya, Takao menjawab beserta sederet gigi – gigi putih yang ia perlihatkan.

"_Ba-Baka _Takao, apa maksudmu?!"

"Eh-he? Bukannya memang kita berkencan, Shin-_chan_?"

"_Ba-Baka_!"

"Aku salah apa Shin-_chan_?"

"_Ba-Baka!_ Takao _no baka_!"

"Oy, Shin-_chan_, tu-tunggu!"

Baiklah, lupakan pertengkaran tiada ujung dari patner hijau dan hitam itu, mari kita lihat Kagami yang sudah kabur begitu menyadari waktu.

* * *

Kini kaki – kakinya telah berada tepat di pintu gerbang Seirin, setelah melewati beberapa rintangan, cerita, dan fakta yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

Tapi, tiba – tiba sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari otaknya. '**Kenapa teman – temannya sudah memiliki pacar tapi dia tidak?**'

Oh ayolah, apa yang kurang dari dirinya? Dari Kagami Taiga? Tinggi? Iya. Pintar? Setidaknya peringkatnya lebih tinggi dari sang kapten. Tampan? Apakah perlu dihitungkan jumlah penggemar Kagami di dunia ini? ditambah lagi dengan bonus – bonusnya, dia itu _baka_, _basketball freak_, tak sabaran—uh, tapi sepertinya itu tak diperlukan untuk mencari pacar.

Baiklah, lupakan tentang kelebihan Kagami, karena kini ia sudah berada di dalam gedung lapangan basket, dan apa yang ia dapatkan? Kekosongan.

Tak ada wajah sang kapten yang terhiasi kacamata, wajah Mitobe yang datar, Kogane sang muka kucing, atau _kantoku_nya yang biasanya langsung menyuruhnya berlatih ketika terlambat. Kecuali—

"Wuuff! Wuuff!"

Suara hewan yang amat – sangat familiar di telinganya terdengar, dan dapat dirasakannya sebuah benda lunak membasahi sepatunya, dan apakah itu?

"Kagami-_kun_?"

"Ku-Kuroko? Eh? Berarti?" sorot matanya tiba – tiba menuju ke arah sepatunya. "Gyaaah! Kenapa kau membawanya?!"

"Bukankah sudah biasa aku membawanya." sedangkan Kuroko hanya segera merebut Nigou dari bawah sana dan memeluknya bersama tatapan datarnya.

"Kuroko, kemana yang lain?" Kagami yang kini berada berjarak 3 meter dari Kuroko mulai bertanya.

"Tidak ta—"

**Drrrt! Drrrt!**

Belum selesai Kuroko menjawab, dapat ia rasakan getaran ponsel dari saku celananya.

"_Moshi – moshi_. Ada apa Hyuuga-_senpai_?"

"Ehe? _Souka_. _Hai_!"

"_Jaa_!"

"Uhm, _anoo_, Kagami-_kun_, Hyuuga-_senpai_ bilang latihan tidak jadi." Kuroko dengan tatapan datarnya menjawab pertanyaan Kagami.

"A-APA?! Ck. _Mendokusai_!"

_[THE END]_

* * *

_[BONUS]_

Langit telah sangat gelap, tapi ia baru saja akan pulang akibat takdirnya yang membuatnya lambat untuk pulang.

**Cklek**

Suara pintu terdengar ketika Kagami memutar gagang pintu, membuatnya merasakan sebuah kegelapan, membuatnya segera mencari saklar lampu untuk menerangi apartemennya, dan ketika ia menyalakannya—

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETO_, KAGAMI!"

**Treeet!**

**Jduar! Jduar!**

**Tratak dum ces!**

Dan masih banyak lagi suara – suara absurd terdengar.

—di hadapannya terlihat wajah – wajah familiar yang sangat ia kenal.

Dimulai dari sang _violet_, Murasakibara bersama Himuro yang berada di pelukannya, lalu Furihata dan Akashi yang sedang bermain gunting keramatnya, di tengah – tengah pulau jawa terlihat anggota tim basketnya, bersama Momoi, dan disusul oleh Midorima dan Takao.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Kagami-_kun_." serta Kuroko yang kini berada di belakangnya bersama sebuah kue tart berbentuk Texas—tunggu, Texas? Mungkin itu bekas kuenya Sandy dari SpongeBob dan Patrick.

Sedangkan respon dari Kagami adalah—"Jadi hari ini tanggal ulang tahunku?" _baka_.

"Kagami-_kun_, silahkan." dan kini di hadapannya sebuah kue berbentuk Texas berisi dua buah lilin sudah terpampang nyata.

"Yey! Kagami_cchi_, _make a wish! Make a wish!_"

"Kuenya untukku semua, boleh, Muro_chin_?"

"Kau ini benar benar _baka_, _baka_."

Bersama dengan kalimat – kalimat itu, Kagami membuat permohonan lalu meniup kedua lilinnya.

"YEY! _MOU ICHIDO, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU_, KAGAMI!"

* * *

_[EXTRA BONUS]_

Apakah kalian mau tahu hadiah – hadiah Kagami?

Pertama mari kita lihat hadiah dari sang kakak. Bungkusan hitam yang kecil dan berbentuk abstrak, dan begitu dibukanya yang Kagami kira sebuah kunci mobil ternyata adalah sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk mobil.

Ah, bonus sebuah catatan bertuliskan. 'Kunci mobil dan gantungan kunci mobil tak beda jauh, Taiga. _Otanjoubi omedetou_.'

Berikutnya dari Murasakibara. Bingkisan yang sekali lagi berbentuk abstrak, dan ketika di buka yang di dapatkannya adalah—"Apa ini? Kupon?" ya, sebuah kupon bertuliskan '**pijit geratis berhadiahkan kue tart jumbo, hanya berlangsung sampai tanggal 8 Juni**."

Kemudian dari Aomine dan Kise. Tanpa bungkusan, yaitu sebuah baju kaos hitam yang –dikiranya—polos, tetapi ketika di balik ada sebuah gambar boneka dan bola basket. Dalam hati Kagami mengiyakan bahwa Kiselah yang membeli baju ini.

Kotak kado berwarna merah dengan motif batik cokelat yang sejak kapan di sana ada motif batik kemudian berada dalam dekapannya. Begitu membukanya, Kagami mendapatkan dua buah hadiah aneh. Bayangkan saja, Kagami diberikan sebuah—mainan? Yang isinya benda benda _psycopath_ dan sebuah kertas.

Baru saja Kagami akan merobeknya, tapi seketika sebuah catatan yang entah bagaimana caranya menempel di jidatnya. Bertuliskan, '_Anoo_, _gomennasai_ kertas itu tanda bukti pembelian burger satu kotak besar yang sudah kupesan baru saja, tolong jangan dibuang. Tertanda, Furihata. _Otanjoubi Omedeto_.' seketika ia bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Furihata.

Selanjutnya sebuah kado yang amat – sangat besar dan berat dari tim basketnya. Apa itu? begitu dibuka, hampir saja Kagami menerima sebuah luka benjol di kepalanya. Enam buah basket turun dari kado itu.

Dan yang terakhir dari Kuroko. Coba tebak apa yang Kuroko berikan? Bukan, bukan bola basket. Bukan burger. Bukan hal hal aneh, tapi sebuah kalimat.

"Kagami-_kun_, bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu? Bagaimana kalau aku ingin menjadi pacarmu?"

Ya, sebuah kalimat yang memenuhi permintaan Kagami yang baru saja ia ucapkan dalam hati bersama hembusan nafasnya untuk memadamkan lilin.

"_**Kami-sama**_**, semoga aku juga memiliki pacar.**"

_[THE END]_

_Hope You Like It!_

* * *

Author Note: Okay, no coment. INI OOC SEKALI! Apalagi di bagian bonusnya _-_

Ide pasaran yang dituangkan dan tulisan yang sangat acak karena ngetiknya ngebut karena baru tau kalo hari ini ulang tahunnya si alis bercabang. Otanjoubi Omedeto naa, Kagacchin!

Last, hope you like it, thanks for reading, and mind to review? SANKYUU~ ^^


End file.
